ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Endeavoring to Awaken
Level 66 or 70? The old limit break quests could be started at 66, so someone should see if this one is the same.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 00:55, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Forging new bonds --Holytank (talk) 22:52, August 5, 2013 (UTC)not sure how to start new pages but thought could just inform here and delete after new quests pages are done. *after activating quest forging new bonds talk to Gaddiux at J-10 just inside Inventors' Coalition who will inform you to seek out Yestin-Ovestin who is waddling around the waterfront. *head to Adoulin Waterfront in west. *just past Kongramm is an alley way at end of alley is a Inconspicuous Barrel. *Yestin-Ovestin will ask you to procure a rune saber and a frost-encrusted flame gem. *Check the Tomato Vantage Point in the Arboretum in Rala Waterways (E-10) (The fastest way is from MH in Western Adoulin) ask Jerra Ndala about the sword. You'll need to trade either a Sowilo Claymore or an Elixir, if you no long have the Rune Fencer starting GS, to get the Key Item rune saber. *Ask for frost-encrusted flame gem, and she'll give you a flask of fruiserum Key Item. *Obtain and Ifritite before heading off to Moh Gates via Yahse Hunting Grounds Frontier Bivouac#1. #2 is closer but is often blocked by a Reives. **You do not need to be on Run for the Fight **As long as you have finished the CS via trading Ifritite to Molten Rift you can join a fight that is in progress and still obtain the frost-encrusted flame gem. **you won't need to touch the Molten Rift again if you do you will pop another Staumarth. *trade Ifritite to the Molten Rift at (k-8) for a cutscene, where you will lose the flask of fruiserum. *Check the Molten Rift again to spawn the NM Staumarth. *After beating it, you will get the frost-encrusted flame gem Key Item. *Back to the Inconspicuous Barrel Adoulin waterfront (I-4) for a cutscene *Check the Inconspicuous Barrel after one game day has passed you will find a note Yestin left *Talk with Octavien to receive the Beorc Sword. --Holytank (talk) 05:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Fighting at 99 I talked to Octavien, to get started on the AF quests, but got this quest instead. Not knowing what to expect (but figuring I would be capped at 70) I gave it a try to see how badly I'd do. The first of two enemies fell in 2 hits. The second of two fell after not many more. Eminent sword, wayfarer hat, shirt, gloves, pants, shoes and the rest didn't matter. No food. Before starting, I cast protect 4, shell 5 and shock spikes. These weren't needed. Sometime in the second fight, I used swordplay, but didn't need to. At 99, with the "99 starter gear", this fight is a pushover. Great sword skill 324. --BeastlyHorror (talk) 23:14, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Fighting at level 75 Moderately difficult at level 75. After buffing up, try to pay attention to Sverheid's runes, and use yours accordingly to avoid ones she'll be resistant to, especially after she uses Vallation. If possible, Ignis will be your best bet as she occasionally uses Freezebite instead of physical WS, plus it's likely to restore the most HP through Vivacious Pulse assuming STR is your highest stat. The key to the battle is in making use of Blink and Stoneskin to avoid taking damage, and make use of Regen III and Vivacious Pulse to restore any that slip through. Meriting "Inspiration" makes this much easier, as they'll finish casting at 30%, though this may be possible without by relying on haste gear and spell interruption gear and Aquaveil if attempting at lower levels. --Urth (talk) 12:57, November 1, 2015 (UTC)